theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Shauna Fulton
Shauna Fulton is a character on The Bold and the Beautiful. Shauna is the mother of Flo Fulton. The character has been portrayed by Denise Richards since April 4, 2019. Background Shauna is the mother of Flo Fulton and also the best friend of Quinn Fuller before she fled Las Vegas. Shauna had a fling with both Bill Spencer Jr. and Storm Logan. Storylines Shauna arrived in LA in April 2019, to see her daughter, and her best friend, Quinn. When Quinn asked Shauna about Flo's father, she was shocked to hear Quinn was married to Eric, but also Bill was in town and currently staying in LA, California she freaks out as it was revealed her mother had a ONS with Wyatt's dad Bill, but it turn out he's not Flo's dad, but a DNA Test came back that Storm Logan is in fact a match and is confirmed to be Flo's biological father. Shauna & Wyatt revealed to Flo that her father is Storm Logan and that her and Hope are cousins. Afterwards, Hope takes them to her mom's house to meet her (Brooke), & her aunts, Donna & Katie. They are all happy to find out Storm had a daughter but also bittersweet that he never got a chance to know he had a daughter & to be a part of her life. They tell her that they will look after her for Storm from then on and that they will always be there for her. Involvement with Flo's Secret Flo was horrified when she learned that Reese had taken Hope's newborn daughter and switched it with one that had been stillborn but in the end she still decided to go along with the plan but she was skeptical about signing the papers in fear of getting caught and going to prison, Flo met Steffy and she immediately fell in love with the baby, she still lied about being the mother of the baby. Later on the adoption was final and Florence felt guilty about helping Reese. Flo wasn't too thrilled after finding out that Reese decided to go back to England after transferring back to another hospital, she still lives in Reese's apartment. Reese's daughter Zoe has a key to Reese's apartment and decided to go visit to find clues about what her father is hiding, she finds that Flo lives there and demands answers and asks Flo how she knows her father, later on Zoe finds the adoption papers and demands Flo to explain how the whole situation involves Steffy Forrester's newly adopted daughter. Overridden with guilt, Flo revealed the entire truth to Zoe, whom was fuming at the revelation. She quickly called her father, whom had fled back to England, and questioned him, causing him to catch the next flight back to Los Angeles to explain. Reese confirmed that it is true that he stole, and sold, Beth, but demanded that Zoe does not tell anybody about it as if she did, it would mean that Reese and Flo would go to jail. Zoe warned them that she does not believe she can keep her mouth shut, and proceeds to take boyfriend Xander to Steffy's house. Initially wanting to tell Steffy the truth, Zoe decides not to at that point, but remains tentative as to if she should protect her father or not. During a conversation with the Logans, Hope lets it slip that Flo is Beth/Phoebe's "birth mother" to the shock of her mother Shauna. She convinces her to go along with her & that she would explain everything later. When they get back to Flo's apartment, she confesses to her mother that her supposed child, "Phoebe", was indeed Hope's baby, Beth Spencer, whom Reese Buckingham had switched at birth to sell to Steffy Forrester for adoption to pay gambling debts. At first she tells her to tell the truth but later changes her mind & tells her she doesn't want her to lose her newfound family & she doesn't want her to go to prison so they need to keep the secret. Later, Wyatt comes by to check on her & can see that she's obviously upset & ends up holding her in his arms to comfort her. In March of 2019, Thomas Forrester, along with his son, Douglas Forrester, returned to LA with the news of his partner Caroline Spencer's sudden death, due to a blood clot. Whilst in severe grief, they are not without comfort from their family members. During a moment of consolation with his ex-girlfriend, Sally Spectra, Thomas revealed that he was not romantically involved with Caroline whilst in New York, and was simply co-parenting Douglas. This came to a big surprise as Thomas had obviously lead on Sally in his previous relationship, and held no apparent reason for leaving her as he was not involved with anybody else. Furthermore, after discussing the support in which Hope has provided to himself and Douglas after Caroline's death, Thomas revealed that he has never appeared to have overcome his feelings for Hope; he only respected her relationship with Liam during the respective periods. Sally gave Thomas a hug, which was witnessed by her partner, Wyatt Spencer, as he entered the room. Wyatt took it that Thomas was moving in on Sally and attempting to rekindle their romance, and while he later had words with Sally regarding this, forgave her after assessing her regret. However, after discussing this with his mother, Quinn, he found out that Sally was hiding text messages from Wyatt regarding Thomas' feelings for Hope. Quinn had stern words with Sally and expressed her desire to end their relationship. Wyatt initially disregarded these allegations, but Sally then confirmed them to be true. A furious Wyatt then broke up with Sally, and reunited with Flo. As the bond between Hope and Douglas grew, over their losses, the decision to annul Hope and her husband Liam Spencer's marriage was made, as it was damaged beyond repair. Just before Hope signed the paperwork, Xander Avant barged into the mansion and claimed to hold information that would stop their annulment. Xander had been told the secret by his Zoe, his girlfriend. Hope and Liam listened, but Xander then confused them by quickly leaving after hearing his car alarm sounding. After turning the alarm off, Xander began to walk back into the mansion, but was intercepted by Thomas. Xander told Thomas to get out of his way, but Thomas then reminded him that he was his boss at Forrester Creations, and that he would suffer consequences if he continued to interrupted their annulment. Xander accidentally stated that if Flo had told Hope some information, then this would not be happening. An overly-curious Thomas proceeded to drive to the Forrester Mansion and aggressively interrogate Flo on what this information was, who revealed all details regarding Phoebe Forrester II's true identity as Beth Spencer, and that Beth was stolen by Reese and sold to Thomas' sister, Steffy, as an adoption. Thomas was shocked to find out this information, and wanted to tell Hope about it as soon as possible. However, he envisioned this as causing a barrier towards his plan of courtship, so he planned to withhold the information for as long as possible. Surprised to learn that Zoe Buckingham and Shauna Fulton, in addition to Flo and Zoe, also know of this secret, Thomas took it upon himself to control the secrecy of this information with an iron fist, threatening the wellbeing of everybody involved if they choose to reveal it. For a long period of time, it has been Thomas' mission to make Hope his wife. There had been many occasions where Thomas had proposed to Hope himself but was turned down each time. Thomas believed that Douglas would be the key to a marriage at this point in time, so Thomas coached Douglas into asking Hope to marry his father, and be his new "mommy". After performing this, Thomas pretended shock, but Hope told Douglas she would speak to his father before making a decision. Hope reluctantly agreed to marry Thomas with the near-sole intent of it pleasing Douglas, believing that Liam had moved on with his life. Come wedding day, all invitees attended, except for Flo and Zoe, who were at Forrester Creations, discussing further actions. Flo had been heavily drinking and was visibly drunk, and decided that she should attend her cousin's wedding. Zoe advised strictly against this and managed to stall Flo for some time. Hope spent a long period of time preparing, much to Thomas' anxiety, and Liam's anticipation, who took this opportunity to belittle and tease Thomas over the fact that Hope would always love him. Both Brooke and Steffy, Hope's bridesmaid, spent a long time with Hope to attempt to convince her one last time not to marry Thomas, in which Hope responded once more that it was in everybody's interests. Hope eventually came to the altar, to which Carter Walton officiated the ceremony. At the time in which Carter requested anybody against the union to speak, Phoebe called "mama" to what appeared to be Hope, and crawled towards her. This caused emotions to rise for a short while, but the ceremony continued and Hope and Thomas officially married. By the time that Flo had arrived at the ceremony after Zoe stalled her, the marriage had been officiated and the reception had begun. Towards the end of the reception, Thomas pulled Flo aside and asked her to leave, to which Flo responded in anger about how wrong the marriage was, and that if Hope knew the secret, that it would all change. Thomas threatened Flo that he would kill her if she didn't keep her mouth shut, and that the secret must be kept until the day she dies. This was overheard by Liam, confused at what Flo and Thomas have to do with one another, and very curious about the secret and its impact upon the marriage. The Revelation Liam expresses his confusion about what he had heard to Steffy, who reassured him that it was likely nothing important but remained confused about how Thomas and Flo know each other. Liam then met with Wyatt at Bikini Bar to discuss this further, and asked Wyatt if he knows anything, to which he stated that he did not. Liam urged Wyatt to dig into Flo and try to find out. During a discussion with Flo, after she had discussed her issues regarding Thomas' increasingly controlling behaviour around her and Hope, she told Wyatt that she wants to do things in her life like getting married and having children; the latter of which got Wyatt concerned. He asked Flo about this, which immediately made her uncomfortable and she tried to explain that Phoebe "doesn't count". Wyatt listened, but still remained skeptical, so he told Liam that this may be involved in the secret. Liam read over Phoebe's birth certificate and called the hospital in which it was stated that Flo gave birth at. After numerous attempts at convincing administrative staff to divulge the information, Liam spoke to the doctor listed on the certificate, who stated that not only did she not know of Flo's name, but that there has been no record of it at the hospital. Liam relayed this information on to Steffy and to Wyatt, who both reassured Liam that it could be a simple clerical error. This did not convince Liam to let it go, which arose concern for everybody involved. The morning after Thomas and Hope's unsuccessful wedding night, Thomas received a phone call from Flo, further expressing her disgust towards the marriage. Thomas reiterated what he had said, that Hope can never know that Phoebe is Beth. Little did he know, that Douglas overheard every word of this conversation, and asked his father about it. Thomas denied everything and told his son that he misheard, but Douglas knew what he had heard and sensed his father lying. Thomas told Douglas that he is not allowed to mention Beth or Phoebe's names again, before sending him to stay with Steffy and Liam while he and Hope go to their honeymoon destination not far away. At their house, Thomas told this to Douglas again as a reminder, which Liam watched in concern. Hope and Thomas stayed at the house for some time, to which while Thomas was outside of the room with Steffy, Douglas listened into a conversation between Liam and Hope about Beth. After Liam told Hope that Beth is no longer with them and that she needs to try and move forward, Douglas told them that Beth is indeed alive. This upset Hope and caused her to leave the room and wait in the car to calm down, before Liam tried to make sure that Douglas understands that Beth had passed away. Douglas remained adamant that Beth was alive, but Thomas then re-entered the room and left to go to the honeymoon destination. Liam told Steffy about what Douglas had said, and together they tried to explain to him further that Beth passed away. Douglas tried to understand this, but stated that he had heard from his father that Beth was alive. Steffy called Thomas in private to tell him of what has happened. Thomas initially instructed her to send him to time-out, but hung up after everything he said was divulged. When Steffy went out of the house, Liam spoke to Douglas again to try and ascertain how he heard this information and what he may be thinking. Douglas tried again to explain that Beth was alive, before telling Liam he can show him where she is. Liam denied this, and Douglas went away to Kelly and Phoebe's room, to watch Phoebe. Liam followed him in there and asked if he was okay, before Douglas told Liam that Phoebe was Beth. Liam initially denied this entirely, but later accepted that this was true after sensing the truth in Douglas. Steffy later came home to a highly emotional Liam, embracing his believed-dead daughter. After explaining what Douglas had said to Steffy, she denied this once again. Liam then decided to visit Flo and ask her to explain everything that he had heard. When he had arrived, Flo was about to reveal the secret to a concerned Wyatt, but Liam answered all of the questions before she got a chance to explain. Flo confirmed the truth to a blindsided and flabbergasted Wyatt, and a not-so-much Liam. Flo tried to rationalise everything but fell on deaf ears, but to assist, decided to call Thomas to ascertain his, or Hope's, location, by placing him on speaker for Liam and Wyatt to hear. Thomas had arrived at Forrester Creations to take Hope to her next honeymoon destination - an undisclosed location, via helicopter, although the pilot was experiencing severe delays in the San Diego area. Thomas disclosed his location to Flo and spoke to her in a demeaning and intimidating manner, giving both Liam and Wyatt enough proof of how she claimed to be treated by him, and Hope's whereabouts. Liam drove to Forrester Creations when Hope had just locked herself in the CEO Office to calm down and realise that she does not need to go in the helicopter with Thomas if she feels uncomfortable to. When Hope let Liam into the room, he locked the door to prevent Thomas from entering, and explained everything to Hope - particularly, how Thomas hid it from her for months on end and used it as leverage for manipulation. Hearing Liam explain this, Thomas banged on the door and ordered Hope not to listen to him, before eventually barging his way into the room, punching Liam, and dragging Hope through an internal exit towards the roof. Liam closely followed, and fought Thomas once again, where he confirmed the truth to Hope before fleeing the scene. The Aftermath and Flo's Arrest Ridge had promptly contacted Interpol and ordered Reese Buckingham to be arrested for his crimes, to which he was a few days later. He and Brooke invited Flo and Shauna to meet in the CEO Office, to where they attempted to explain and rationalise their actions, but falling on deaf ears. Zoe then entered the room and received the same treatment. All three people were ordered to hand over their drivers' licenses to Ridge so they cannot flee easily, and Ridge vowed that they will suffer consequences for this. Flo and Shauna decided to enter Hope's and Brooke's houses to try and explain themselves once again, but failed, as nobody wanted anything to do with either of them - particularly Hope, whom called Flo her "uncle's bastard and not a cousin", before slapping her. Ridge entered Brooke's house whilst her, Donna and Katie were facing off against Shauna, who revealed that Flo was in Hope's cabin. Ridge called the police, where Alex Sanchez and supporting officers arrested Flo on the counts of kidnapping and fraud. Flo was imprisoned shortly after, but Shauna begins to play her contacts to find a way to free her daughter. Crimes Committed * Assisted Flo, Zoe, Xander and Thomas in withholding the information of Phoebe Forrester II being Hope's supposedly-deceased child, Beth (2019). * Trespassed on Hope Logan's property (August 2019). Category:2019 Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Current characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fulton family Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters